


Danny’s burgers

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequels, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: Ben is a widower, Ben is twenty seven rey is thirty six, reverse age difference, rey is older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey is a 36 year old waitress at Danny’s burgers she meets 27 year old young widower ben solo first as a rude complaining customer at her job then at a bar where she picks him up. Soon after they start a unexpected passionate affair. Can an older woman from the wrong side of the tracks have anything real with a 27 year old young man from the rich side of town. This is lightly based on the 90s movie white palace starring James spader and Susan Sarandon.





	1. One

Ben was on his way to Poe’s bachelor party he was marrying his lovely long time girlfriend Mary Horowitz. A pretty blonde that was twenty five. They had been together for five years. Two years ago ben lost his wife Victoria in a car accident she was his high school sweetheart his parents adored her. She was perfect blonde and blue eyed and passionate. They married when they were twenty after two years of dating and basically knowing eachother there whole lives.

He loved her missed her felt it was his fault entirely for the accident mainly because there marriage was going downhill and his wife was having an affair. In fact she was coming home from the guys house when it happened. Ben knew it was his fault he was to busy for her. He grew cold towards her. Vicky told him as much so she found solace elsewhere. The guy she was with died as well. Ben couldn’t bear the guilt. He never told his friends are parents.

He got to the bachelor party at a strip club. Poe immediately spotted him “heyyy! benny! he said with a stripper in his lap. One was already on a pole, music playing Loud. “Hey guys ben said the rest started patting him on the shoulders.

“Got the burgers here is your change poe! ben yelled amongst the loud music. Poe looked at him “it’s my bachelor party bud keep it.” He yelled woohoo dancing with the strippers. Each of them giving him a big kiss on the lips. The other guys as well. “Benny!!! they said drunk excited drinking beer.

They were already digging into the small burgers. It was 50 of them at 44 cents. “ Hey man josh said. “What ben said some burgers are missing. He counted them there were six boxes empty. “Damn it ben said. “I’m going to get the money back.” Poe said gently letting the naked girl on him off his lap. It’s just 44cent burgers. “You have been shit on Poe it’s not about just the missing burgers but the fact they didn’t do there job!”

“Jesus Poe shook his head ben you need to get laid Rhonda Massey is nuts about you she would fuck You in a heartbeat” ben looked at poe uninterested. “I’ll choose if I want to get laid poe it’s none of your concern now you want the money back or the extra burgers.”

Poe shook his head “jeez ben get the money back keep it your gonna need it for therapy.” With that ben drove back to Danny’s burgers.

He walked in right in front of other customers a waitress with brown hair grease on her uniform was standing at the cash register taking orders yelling next in a British accent. Her hair put up strangles in her face her skin tanned she looked older then him but she had a pretty face and pretty hazel eyes “get in the back of the line mister” she said then yelled next. “Hey man a guy said we are waiting for our food!”

She looked at him again this guy was tall with dark hair and dark almost penetrating eyes he was quite handsome in a unconventional way. Rey would find him sexy if he wasn’t scowling at her. “Back of the line please she said once more. “I will not go in the back of the line he said loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to hear. “I bought fifty burgers from you people you gave me forty four I want my money back.”

He pulled out the empty boxes rey looked at him and those empty boxes apparently he wasn’t leaving until he got his money back she counted the boxes opened the cash register and gave the rude young man his money back. Jerked the bag out of his hands and threw it in the trash she didn’t have time for this shit. “Rosie her friend and fellow waitress lord that guy was rude” she said. Yeah asshole rey said. As she yelled next and they went about the rest of the night.

The rest of the bachelor party went well with poe getting lap dances and Ben enduring one as well. After he left early he will never understand his friends constant need to get him laid and his soon to be wife’s constant need for him to remarry. His mother as well before he left for the bachelor party he ignored his mother’s constant calls. Ben thought about going straight home but he saw a bar and decided he needed a real drink none of that cheap stuff at that party.

He went in ordered a scotch.

Rey spotted him he was tall and big hell anyone could spot him rey had already had a couple of gin and tonics she was a little tipsy and this guy was literally tall dark and handsome. She liked his lips full and they looked like they would be soft mmm against her own. To be honest rey hasn’t had a man since her last boyfriend he dumped her as soon as he found a pretty young thang to stick his dick in.

She was smoking a cigarette she finished her drink and sauntered over to him. Damn he was beautiful he looked younger then her. He was drinking not paying attention. Looking rather lonely she sat next to him blew smoke in his back bumping him he turned he was drunk she believed “who are you. He asked. Rey laughed her laugh throaty then she said. “You don’t remember me end of the line buddy.”

Right then ben recognized her “oh no he said. “Oh no she laughed oh no what. “I don’t know just oh no. Ben slurred. She looked different the waitress her hair was down it was long down her back she had make up on but only enough to enhance how naturally pretty she was. She was wearing a red dress short showing nice tanned long legs off. “So what’s your name she asked.

“Ben” he said leaning forward looking at her up and down. Aaah that’s a good name she said a nice steady name it suits you.” Mine is rey by the way. “Rey is beautiful ben said. She smiled thank you that smile did things to him and she smelled good even though she smoked. She was also pretty. Rey took out a cigarette and light it he stared at her “oh I know I know she said smoking a kill me.” I’ve heard it before. She leaned closer smelling of alcohol and cigarettes and jasmine as well as rey she wasn’t turning him off in fact just the opposite her hand was on his thigh. “So ben she said in that sexy accent “what’s your tale of woe why is a handsome guy like you in this bar by yourself” ben looked at her. He smirked his body very interested is her hands stroking his thigh.

“I was at a bachelor party he said. Rey giggled “was there strippers.” Ben looked at her leaning closer staring at her lips she had lovely lips full soft and pink. “Yes he said his voice getting huskier.

“Aaah good time huh.” Rey said. “So why this place then looking miserable.” Rey drew her hand away from his thigh. “I just needed a drink came here ben said simply. They talked somemore until he said he was going home. Rey looked forward disappointed she found ben appealing and she wanted to fuck him. She guessed he was married at one point so she said as always whatever she thought “sorry your wife dumped ya.” Ben stilled as he was leaving stumbling a little “she didn’t leave me” Oh yeah rey said then what did she do “she died he slurred. Rey looked up at him serious that time “what happened she asked. “Car accident.

“Well I’m very sorry you lost your wife ben “ she said looking at him. With that he walked out are stumbled out. Rey thought about it she had not had sex in a long time ben was attractive why the fuck not! So she followed him.

Ben stumbled to his car unlocked it with his keys and started to get in when he heard wait he looked at her. “Can you give me a ride home please” she asked. Ben started to say no but he looked at her she was so fucking pretty. He gave in. “Alright get in buckle your seatbelt. Aah cautious young man are you she said looking at him coyly.

How they made to her house rey didn’t know but he hit her mail box called her neighborhood dog town which should have offended her but all he said was the truth it was. She was laughing as he passed out on her lawn. She stood over him in that short red dress lovely legs and all he looked up so he wouldn’t look at her panties and feel like a complete pervert.

“Come on beautiful she said let’s get you inside for some coffee.” Rey looked everywhere in her house for some Folgers but she was out. Ben stood there in a tux looking good enough to eat rey was horny as hell. “No coffee he said swallowing “ I thought I had a full can.” Bens eyes darkened looking at her leaning against her wall looking like fucking sex on a stick. She looked to be about 5’6 not quite as tall as him. But ben was tempted to walk up to her and snatch her in his arms and pull that short dress up and her panties off and fuck Her against the wall.

He looked away “well no coffee he said I better be going.” “You’re drunk ben your in no shape to drive why don’t you stay here I have a extra couch it turns into a bed we won’t even be in the same room I promise”

“No I’m not staying here ben said. “Okay then rey said what do you want.” “I can call a taxi I can’t let you drive.”

“Do you have a bathroom” ben suddenly said rey point towards left across her bedroom. He went in and splashed water on his face looked in the mirror this woman was a stranger he didn’t know her and she was on the bad side of town plus she was older. He looked at himself he was flushed his eyes dilated he wanted this woman this waitress.

By the time he got out of her bathroom “I don’t feel so well.” He said she stood there still in that sexy red dress. “Aaa poor baby she said in that sexy husky British accent. That did it he walked over to her and snatched her in his arms kissing her hard passionately rey responded almost moaning in relief she was already horny as hell and wet for him between her legs.

Ben picked her up her legs wrapped around him kissing her rather sloppily but she was enjoying it his tongue down her throat he broke away. “Your room” he said huskily. She pointed over there he didn’t put her down and she kissed him this time roughly passionately as ben kicked her door open he threw her on the bed taking his shirt off his pants his underwear god ben had a gorgeous body rey thought as she took her dress off shoes and panties.

He walked towards her eyes almost black with desire rey was almost panting with need he bent down kissed her again got on top of her. Kissed her pretty sweet mouth and her neck his mouth on her nipples as he pushes his cock inside her wet pussy. “Oh yes! Ben she screams “Fuck me hard.” Ben pounds into her over and over until he cums in her he clasps with a guttural moan.

Spent he rolls off of her it was unbelievably good god rey was brilliant. He falls asleep. As he sleeps. He feels a soft mouth on his chest kissing it then his stomach and then around his dick he wakes to rey sucking his cock he moans she holds his hands her mouth all over his cock until he cums once again moaning she swallows then once again comes back up kissing him passionately “do you want it again ben she asked. “Yes he said. With that rey raises up strattling him going down on his long hard cock slowly riding him moaning loudly. Until they both come to completion. She moves off shaken god that was the best sex she had ever had. Ben turns his head stroking her hair. She looks at him. Later they fall asleep.

He wakes up to a naked rey sleeping on her stomach he admires her. But gets dressed and sneaks out. “Will I see you again ben rey said. Ben looks at her smart woman he thought “no he said and left.

He returned to his apartment checked his messages on his phone loads of text from his mother saying they were visiting Vicky’s grave today. He had basically turned his phone off when he went to the bar. He listened to the voicemail from poe “I’m sorry I interrupted your celibacy buddy won’t happen again.” Ben laughed at that how ironic he did exactly what Poe Dameron wanted him to do got laid.

Even though he was sober he was not forgetting rey and her Moans as she milked his cock. He smiled at that. Damn that was the best sex he ever had. He heard older women make better lovers hahaha maybe they were right.

 

NOTES:ROSE AND FINN WILL COME IN LATER PAIGE AS WELL I JUST WANTED TO GET TO BEN AND REY MEETING AND I MADE THE AGE DIFFERENCE SHORTER BECAUSE IN THE MOVIE WHITE PALACE ITS A SIXTEEN YEAR AGE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE CHARACTERS.


	2. Two

Ben couldn’t take his mind off of rey and that one night. In fact he tossed and turned in bed thinking about her moans as he pounded in her. Waking up needy and sweaty and aroused shit he thought. There are lots of reasons he shouldn’t go see her again one she’s lives on the wrong side of the tracks two she’s not what any of his friends would approve of she’s just some waitress at a burger joint three she older then him his mom would have a caniption with that! 

But he’s never felt this way about anyone not even Vicky. His mind on her all the time he wants to feel her again all of her. She’s vivacious sexy as hell and interesting and he’s never ever had sex like that and he’s desperate to see her again. He went by her work at Danny’s burgers it’s after hours he sees her work her brown hair in a messy bun busy working. He visited his wife’s grave with his mother crying I can’t believe she’s gone. She turned to him for comfort “come on mom” he said. She walked over to visit His cousins grave. He usually feels guilt and grief but all he could think about was rey and her moans.

 

She’s a hard worker he studies her figure remembering her naked slender body with curves and small but perfect breast that taste good. Ben unconsciously licked his lips his dick growing hard just thinking about her. He wanted her. As soon as she got off work she was laughing with her friend the other waitress Rosie. He smiled he was glad to see her again. He had to get an excuse to show up at her house again. 

The mailbox was perfect he went and bought one and drove up to her door. In a leather jacket jeans and casual blue t shirt. He knocked on her door. Ben was nervous. She opened it leaned against “Well” she said in that fucking sexy little posh British accent that did things to him. “I never thought I would see you again” ben looked at her and said as nonchalantly as he could manage without just jumping her. “I umm bought you a new mailbox since I broke yours I felt I owed you.” Yeah okay she said. Then there was silence and the air was getting hot and god the way she was looking at him her hazel eyes were glowing and pupils dilating. She wanted him.

“I’m 36 will be 37 in December. Ben said in return “I’m 27. Aah the hell with it ben thought through down the mailbox and grabbed her and kissed her his tongue going in her sweet mouth then he pulled her on the floor. Rey laughing and closing the door she was wearing only a house robe he opened it “god you’re beautiful rey he said looking at her breast then burying his face in them inhaling her scent rey moaned as he kissed them his mouth on her nipples. Sucking both of them she leaned into him he kissed down her stomach and kissed her pussy sticking his tongue in and out rey bucked into him nearly screaming in pleasure flooding his face with her climax. “Oh my god ben she said panting ben smiled “payback he said naughtily smiling he raised up kissed her again. 

She tasted herself on him there tongues meeting ben was impatient so was rey she reached down laying at her door inside her house on the floor. Unbuttoned his pants pulled them and his boxers down and felt his cock at her entrance Ben thrust inside her they both groaned her legs wrapped around him as she meant him thrust for thrust until they both come to completion. Sated he lay on her breast on the floor she stroked his hair. “You have soft hair ben I like it.” He raised up kissing her again a smile on his face. “We need to get up she said. 

He got up first holding his hand out her legs were wobbly from the pleasure they just shared.  
She light a cigarette “you surprise me ben” rey said. “Well I couldn’t stay away he said taking her in his arms. She smiled wickedly want to watch Netflix and chill. Ben answered that with another grin they picked a movie with lots of sex and he had her naked again and she was on top of him. He was thrusting inside her once again both panting sweating and climaxing they were both spent by the time the movie was over. 

After they sat next grinning drinking beer and eating snacks. Ben had never felt this content are happy. Not even with his wife. Rey cuddled to him her robe back on ben in his boxers they just held onto eachother.


	3. Three

Ben couldn’t get enough of rey sometimes he would get angsty with need for her. He wanted her so bad. That at one point he took a long lunch break at work drove straight to her house while she wasn’t working and fucked her up against her wall. They were both completely naked and panting while he pounded inside her wet pussy. Her moaning against his mouth. Until they both come to a climax. They both laughed after sated and content. He pulled out of her and got dressed. She did as well.

She light a cigarette after while ben fixed lunch. It was just sandwiches. “Wow I never had a guy in my kitchen before fixing me lunch.” She said softly a soft look in her eyes. “Well I guess I’m different from those other guys you have dated then.”

 

He said smiling rey smiled back tilting her face up ben tenderly kissed her. “You certainly are not ben solo.”  

“Like other men I’ve dated.” They ate and talked. He had told her about his mom and about his dad he died when Ben was nineteen. Rey told him she was raised in foster homes her parents died when she was five years old. “I was raised with one family that was decent by the time I was twelve the tico’s.”

“They had two daughters one that was my age we were close until she ran off with her boyfriend finn” Ben asked why did rose feel she had to run off. “They disapproved of him finn had been in jail they didn’t want that kind of influence on their daughter.”

“After she left the ticos were still decent but they treated me like a stranger ignored me.” Rey had no real sense of family ben thought. He was starting to care for this woman she didn’t have it easy. She finished her cigarette. Ben pulled her in his arms again kissing her mouth his traveling down her neck kissing and nibbling on it.

“You need to probably get back to work.” Rey said breathless as ben was kissing her once again his mouth on her neck “mmmm” he signed she pulled his head up. “Ben go back to work”he grumbled not wanting to leave her. She walked him to her door ben kissing her once again she pushed him away laughing he pouted and left reluctantly.

His boss a great lady and friend of his mother’s wondered why he wandered in late asking who his girl is Ben would not tell her. Instead he joked Marilyn Monroe thinking of his Rey’s love for old movies and stars like Greta Garbo and Marilyn Monroe. His boss said “alright fine then don’t tell me but don’t be late again ben.”

“She’s probably some twenty three year old college graduate cute as a button with pip girl anyway” ben thought rey was nothing like that laughing he said you have it right on the money. Joking of course.

As soon as he got off work he went straight to Rey’s place. She slept naked he loved that he stripped his clothes off crawling under the cover kissing up her lovely legs putting his mouth between her folds licking her sucking.

Rey felt a warm mouth between her legs she knew who it was “Ben she moaned. Writhing as he licked her pussy until she nearly drenched his face. “Oh god she groaned ben kissed her stomach her breast and her lips. He flexed his hips and went inside her soon they both found a rhythm until he was thrusting hard into her and rey was giving back just as much. Moaning loud almost yelling “yes oh god ben right there!” Until they both climaxed. And he spilled his seed in her. He clasped on her burying his face in her breast. Both catching there breaths.

Not worrying the least bit because rey had an implant to keep from getting pregnant. Ben rolled off of her pulled her in his arms. Content happy. He cared about her was he falling for her he didn’t know but he knew he wanted her she was like an addiction he just couldn’t leave.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has no smut

They started seeing eachother going on dates. But ben managed to avoid any of his friends are the people he worked with. He didn’t want them knowing about rey. He kept telling himself he would eventually tell them. But not right now.

He fell asleep watching a football game. When he was woken up by a strange woman looking about Rey’s age she was Asian pretty “well hello there” she said. He got up quickly “oh umm hi” he said. She looked him up and down “I’m rose Rey’s sister.” Ben shook her hand “oh yes nice to meet you I’m...”

“oh no let me guess umm Mac” he smiled shook his head “nope” he said.  “Todd” he chuckled shook his head again “it had three letters” she said knowingly “Ben” he said “aaah ben” rose said smiling sweetly. 

“Well nice to meet you ben.” She walked out ben walked with her after he put a shirt and pair of pants on.

A black good looking guy was setting on the couch he stood up “this is my husband finn” rose said. Ben shook his hand “nice to meet you” he said. “Likewise” finn said. “Where is that girl” rose asked.

Ben said “Rey was at work.”

“Well then we will just wait here.”

Later rey come back made dinner for rose and finn. Ben stayed as well. “So how did you two meet?” Rose asked. Rey looked at her “I picked him up at a bar how’s that” she said bluntly. Rose laughed finn chuckled as well. Ben just smirked looked at rey with unadulterated admiration and said “she picked me up at a bar and seduced me and I’ve been coming back for more.”

Rey bent over after that and tenderly kissed him smiling. “That’s the nicest thing I’ve ever heard.” Rose said. “Well shit it’s the best thing I’ve heard from a drunken bar pick up as well good on ya man”  finn said patting ben on the back ben genuinely liked finn he chuckled. 

Ben saw them off. He found he liked finn and rose. Rose loved rey he knew that. And admittedly so did he. He loved her. God he was in love with rey. He just wasn’t sure how the hell she would fit in his life. He only knew he loved her.

“It’s a good thing she has you Ben” rose told him at her car door finn already in the drivers seat “when I left with finn rey didn’t take it well we had both went through shitty foster homes and she went through a husband that beat her until she miscarried what would have been a first child for her.” Rose said with tears in her eyes.

My god ben thought what an asshole “the husband what happened”he made himself ask. “Ohh” rose said “that fool is in prison for drugs.”

“She’s been long divorced from him.” To say he was relieved was an understatement. He gave rose a hug. She smiled and said her goodbyes.

He found rey curled up on her bed “she gone” she asked. “Yes” ben said softly. “She tell you about...my ex husband.” Ben swallowed at the thought of that asshole. “Yes” he said laying down with rey drawing her in his arms. “T-then you know.” She said tears coming. “I know sweetheart” ben said.

“Rose she loves you she’s family” ben said softly assuredly letting rey know she did have people that loved her. Rey looks at him turns in his arms lays flat. “Are you my family?” she asked. “Yes I am” ben said meaning every word he was hopelessly in love with this perfect woman. He kisses her deeply she puts her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer. After they just lay in each other’s arms. Ben knew rey didn’t need sex from him just comfort and love. He was willing to give her that.

NOTES THIS IS THE PART OF THE ORIGINAL MOVIE THAT MAX REALIZED HE LOVED NORA I THINK SO I DID THE SAME WITH BEN BUT I ALSO PUT HIM WANTING TO HIDE HIS OLDER WOMAN AWAY AS WELL


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chap winks hahaha

Ben is on edge rey told him she hated being lied too. She didn’t care about anything else he could do anything he wanted too they after all were just dating but being lied to was a pet peeve for her. But he had to lie to her. He wasn’t ready to introduce her to his friends yet are take her to Poe’s wedding.

So he had made the quick excuse that he was helping his mom with her bank books. It was partly the truth anyway he did it every year. He was antsy though. He would not stay still. She looked up from drinking a beer. “Alright she said I understand.”

“Yeah okay” he said going to her fridge getting his own beer popping it open. Not looking her in the eye. “So how was your day” he asked varying away from that subject. She answered him but he wasn’t listening guilt killing him. Until she said “you know my friend Rosie said if the boss Unkar comes onto her or me again she’s going to nail him in the balls and frankly so will I Hey what gotten into u what’s wrong your so on edge ben.”

He quickly denied it rey looked at him went quickly to her bed she painted her nails ben watched she wore a sweater it was big it hung off her shoulder showing a spanse of golden soft skin and tops of small but perfect breast “look hun I don’t know what your problem is but don’t reverse the blame on me” ben got up his mind going in a entirely different direction.

“I’m sorry he said. And he sat on her bed and kissed her between her cleavege as she was drying her nails “ben I’m drying my nails she said breathlessly I’m...drying...my nails she moaned as he lay her back his face buried in her breast. He pulled her sweater off kissing her breast pulled her lace black bra kissing her nipples rey moaned “oh god ben more” she breathed.

He unbuttoned her jeans pulled them down over her hips off until she was just in her black lace panties god her body was gorgeous she quickly pulled his shirt off and made quick use of unbuttoning and pulling his jeans off both pulled the rest off until naked. Coming back together kissing every inch of eachothers skin. Her mouth on his cock again licking and sucking on him he groaned “oh god rey!” He cumed In her mouth she smiled and swallowed he roughly drew her up snatched her soft mouth with his in a deep kiss. Tasting himself tongue in her mouth.

And then she was on her back him returning the favor making her scream his name in pleasure as that wonderful mouth and tongue was pushing in and out of her pussy until she cumed all over his face she snatched his face back up in her hands kissing him tasting herself “I want you in me ben. He smirked and obliged her. And pulled her in his lap on her bed and he was inside her she moaned out loud as they both pounded into eachother hard. Both moaning in unison until they come to completion.

Sated both smiling and kissing. Still joined her forehead on his shoulder they finally separated she lay down he got up behind her. Holding her close he had almost told her he loved her. Not just yet ben thought. But he wanted too question was.

Was he ready he loved Vicky and he had known her most of his life but that love failed. The love he and Vick felt that was passionate at first fazed out after a year of being married and he had never really felt an all consuming need for her. That he felt with rey. It had surprised him caught him completely off guard. Pleasantly so In fact he had never been this happy. That’s why lying to rey hurt.

But he didn’t know how he could present her to his friends they were upper class and he couldn’t see rey hurt she was nothing like them or to be honest him. She was honest and hard working has had a hard life and an even harder past. But she was beautiful and vivacious and lively. She was different and everything to him. Ben held rey closer kiss her hair buried his face in her chestnut hair breathing in her shampoo and her sweet smell.


	6. Six

It was a beautiful wedding Poe’s new wife kept trying to set him up with that girl Rhonda he ignored her. She kept waving and eyeing him up. He missed rey. He was regretting not taking her. Shit he should not have cared what the hell people thought. Rey was beautiful. “Why do you keep ignoring Rhonda.” Poe’s bride asked. “She’s beautiful just graduated college. With a degree in history.” Poe come up “aaah honey” he said giving his bride a deep kiss and patting ben on the back.

“He’s been seeing someone and hiding it from us” ben just smiled at the thought of rey. “Oooh ben why isn’t she here.” Ben come up with the excuse she’s busy while taking the pretty bride in a dance. “Your inviting her over for drinks ben we won’t take no for an answer” Poe’s new bride said. Ben just smiled at that.

The rest of the evening was eventful his butt was pinched by a drunken woman in her sixties but ben just laughed it off. Rhonda caught the bouquet and looked straight at him he avoided her and left. Thinking of rey. He drove up her drive way after dropping his mom off. Her house looked dark. He had brought flowers lilies Rey’s favorites. “Rey! He said knowing she was off that night. “Sweetheart” He said. 

“Over here she said. Smoking a cigarette. “Why don’t you put those pretty flowers in some water” she said softly calmly he went to Kiss her she turned away. He put the flowers in a vase with water. Turned to her “what’s wrong rey? he asked concerned.

“Why are all your lights out? Ben asked. “They were turned off couldn’t pay the light bill boy poor people are interesting aren’t they.” Ben turned to her. “Why didn’t you say anything I could have written a check.” Rey looked at him. “I don’t need your god damn charity!” Ben tried to take her hand she jerked it away.

“Rey what is going on.” She looked at him and said. “Did I ever tell you I’m afraid of the dark ben when the lights went out I tried calling you couldn’t get a hold of ya you wanka” she said.  
“So I called your mothers cell and found out about the wedding!” Ben looked up oh god he thought no “so who did you take to the party some young thing most likely a fresh graduate from college that would look betta on your arm then me right ben!” 

“No I didn’t rey I’ve never even looked at another women since I met you I...Ive never wanted anyone as much as I’ve wanted you only you!” ben said. “You lied to me! Rey yelled tears coming out of her eyes. “I know rey and I’m sorry” he said taking her in his arms she tried to push him away. 

“Please he said. She gave in “I hate liars ben you can beat me at least that way I can beat back but don’t you ever fucking lie to me again because I will forgive you only once but not again she said pushing back her hands on his face “rey I’m sorry he said once again. She kisses him deeply. 

Later he makes it up to her by inviting her to his place for the first time. To fix her dinner they go grocery shopping. He sees Poe’s wife and manages to avoid her. And distracting rey from seeing Mary Poe’s new wife. He waves at Mary. But walks out of the store quickly before Mary could say anything to him. Rey saw her looking over at them she just shrugged her shoulders. He figures only telling rey about the dinner party to meet poe the first time and his new wife. At his apartment. He’s fixing her spaghetti and meatballs and salad. She’s admiring him watching him cook. Ben smiled kisses her. They eat and watch Netflix. While he has her comfortably in his lap.

“I want to invite you and introduce to my friend who just got married they are having a dinner party I want you to come with me.” Ben said softly rey smiled and kissed him. “Okay” She said got nothing better to do she joked.” Ben laughed. 

Later ben picked rey up her legs wrapped around his waste bringing her to his bedroom kissing her he threw her on the bed rey laughed as he took off his clothes quickly. And rey took off hers she knew what her ben needed he smiled naughtily as he drew between her legs laving each nipple making rey moan kissing her belly and between her legs where his talented tongue did incredible things to her his tongue went in her clit until she cried out and brought ben up and kissed him ferociously “in me ben now! She said. Wet and ready for him. Ben grinned wide and slammed inside her nearly bringing her off the bed she nearly screamed in pleasure. It was fast and hard she rolled him over and rode him hard until she clasped on top of him. She lay on top of him after “oh my god ben she said breathing fast sated flushed with pleasure. He held her close his face buried in her sweaty hair. 

She rolled off and promptly fell asleep. Ben rolled over looked at her he stroked her face she was so beautiful. “I love you” he said quietly before he fell asleep. Rey was oblivious to what he said.


	7. Seven

Rey POV 

They arrived at poe and his new wife Mary’s house party rey looked lovely in a lovely poets shirt and skinny jeans her hair put up in a bun with little bits around her beautiful face. Mary greeted her sweetly. As well as Poe. “Can I offer you a drink poe asked. “Umm Yeah sure rey said vodka tonic please thanks.”

“Coming right up” poe said smiling. Both of them seemed very nice. Ben was over talking with other friends rey had never felt this out of place.

The friend of Bens that was married was ogling her. Which made her uncomfortable. And his wife was giving her looks of daggers. One of them sweetly came up. Or really pretended to be. “It’s been a while since Ben brought a girlfriend him and Vicky his wife were the loves of eachothers lives.”

“I’m glad he moved on finally” she said smiling but it not really reaching her eyes. “So how old are you rey she asked. “I’m 36 rey told her getting a cigarette out lighting it. “Oh wow she said older then our ben well that’s certainly a change she’s laughed. “Of course ben is such a catch.” She drew on her cigarette “yes he is.” She said.

Rey recognized Mary saw her when her and Ben were at the grocery store he had avoided introducing her to Mary then. Then she remembered other times while they dated when he avoided his friends as well. Also Liea his mother. It was a painful realization because she loved ben solo but he was hiding her. Hiding her like trash. “What do you do for a living rey” the girl asked. “I work in the restaurant business” rey said. The girl looked at her “like a caterer”

“Nope darling waitress.” Oh she said obvious disapproval and distaste in her features. “Is that how you meant” one of bens  buddies popped up and asked. “Nope rey said out loud In front of ben and Poe his wife Mary as soon as she put her cigarette out and finished her drank “I picked him up in a bar took him home and fucked him!”

With that she walked out. Ben followed her “rey what the hell is going on!” He said. Rey turned and said softly “ben you hide me  like I’m shit.” She got on her cell and called a taxi. “Goodbye ben i dont expect you over tonight” rey said. As soon as the taxi got there. Rey got in and rode away from Ben tears starting she hasn’t cried since she was twelve and rose left her.

Later that night her decision had been made she was going to quit Danny’s tomorrow and move start over away from Ben because if she saw him she knew she would never be able to leave him and just keep letting him hide her away ashamed to be with her. She never fit in his world to start with she was older from the wrong side of the tracks. She was working class. They were too different. Ben texted her several times that night he tried calling she didn’t answer. 

Ben

He stared daggers at everyone of his friends are who he fucking thought were his friends and left especially when he found out it was that girl Rhonda’s sister that was talking to rey. Arrrrg what part of he wasn’t interested did Rhonda not get! He finally made it clear after rey left. 

He tried calling several times she would not answer. So he figured he would wait til tomorrow she worked tomorrow he would find her and talk to her. Dread filled him he had a bad feeling. The next day he showed up at Danny’s burgers. He saw Rosie “Hey he said is rey around. “Nope she’s done” Rosie said. “What! Ben said surprise and nausea filled him. “Yeah she quit” Rosie said. He ran to his car and went to her house. He found the extra key and everything gone.

“Rey! He said. He sat on the stripped bed. His head in his hands how the hell could he have screwed up this bad. She was right he treated her like trash. He slowly got up and saw it a letter on the little table. He opened and started reading. 

_Dear ben_

_By the time you read this I’d have already packed my things and moved out. We are just to different. You need to find yourself a nice young girl that doesn’t have the baggage I have. One that your not ashamed of one that you can take out and introduce your friends too. A girl that they will approve of. I know you can’t look me in the eye and say you are not ashamed to be with me. So I have to leave you even though I love you. But it’s because I love you that I’m willing to let you go my darling._ _I’m not going to tell you where I’m at that will only make it harder._

_Love rey_

He had almost crumbled the letter he nearly sobbed he got back in his car. And drove a while shit she was right he had treated her like trash like a doll to take out and play with and then hide away. The woman he loved he did this too. Ben swallowed his heart breaking into.

A couple of days later he was invited again by Mary and Poe. They introduced him to a girl named ginger. A photographer but she didn’t interest him he missed rey. He wanted rey. So he left that party. And called rose as she gave him her cell number. Rose told him that rey moved to Chicago. So he took the first flight out. 

Ben didn’t fit in his own life anymore not without her in it. Rose and finn also lived in Chicago so she didn’t tell him where rey worked at. Rose looked over “oh my god I knew it she said as ben walked over to her “where is she” He said. “She told me not to tell you if you called rose said smiling but I knew you would follow her” rose took his phone put the restaurant address and name in it. Handed it back. Ben hugged rose and left.

He spotted rey immediately she was working at a steak house. It was quite busy she was taking orders when she spotted him across the street. Her eyes widened and she quickly went behind the counter. But ben went in the reception girl showing him a table. He made sure it was on Rey’s side. Rey got her pad up and quickly walked to his table. “What do you want ben she hissed. “I want to talk” ben said. “Go back to New York ben find yourself a nice girl one that your not ashamed to be with rey said softly. “I thought you didn’t fit in rey but it was me I no longer fitted in.” Rey shook her head “ben people don’t change.” 

“No they don’t ben agreed. But they do want to be with the person they want and the person I want is you I don’t want a nice young girl I had one I want you! Rey looked up her eyes tearing up she was smiling “Please I love you rey I even got a new job here I’m no longer living in New York. Please I love you.

Some guy yelled if he was going to order are what rey almost laughed. Ben smirked got any Joan Jett knowing Rey’s love for 80s rock rey laughed “ohhh baby I’ve got everything you could need and want she said with a sexy wink and smirk. With that ben got up pulled her into a kiss and nearly dragged on the table kissing her passionately the other waitresses apologizing but laughing as well. 

After luckily rey didn’t get fired and Ben wrapped his arms around her. Both kissing while rose and finn were out. “So what did your friends and mother say about all this.” Ben just smiled “don’t know don’t care. With that he kissed her again pulling her on top of him rey smiling mumbling I love you.

The end NOTES THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER A RATHER QUICK ENDING STILL HOPE YOU LIKED IT


End file.
